


Ni amis, ni ennemis

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ficlet, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch, Roommates, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: — Les cours, c’est pas important.— Pas important ?! s’insurgea Percy. Qu’est-ce que qui est plus important ? Et si tu réponds ton stupide et ridicule sport de barbares, je t’assomme avec ton balai !— Le Quidditch ? Un sport ridicule ? J’aimerais bien te voir avec un Souaffle à la main, tu ferais moins le malin.— Je m’en fiche. Je dois réviser, va gesticuler ailleurs.— Non, toi, va réviser ailleurs. J’étais là en premier.— C’est mon dortoir !— C’est mon dortoir aussi !Ou "Ce qui arrive quand je me rends soudainement compte que Percy Weasley et Olivier Dubois ont partagé un dortoir pendant 7 ans"





	1. Capitaine vs. Préfet-en-Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Petite fic écrite après avoir réalisé (merci Tumblr) que Percy et Olivier sont tous les deux à Gryffondor et dans la même année et qu'ils ont donc partagé un dortoir pendant 7 ans. Deux caractères très différents qui au départ paraissaient incompatibles mais qui, dans ma tête, ont fini par évoluer et se rapprocher. J'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Première Année**

Percy Weasley rencontra Olivier Dubois quand ils se retrouvèrent dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor pour leur toute première nuit à Poudlard. Ils étaient en première année, et ils n’auraient pu être plus différents l’un de l’autre. Leur maison était probablement leur seul point commun et Percy se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n’avait pas été envoyé chez les Serdaigle.

— Vous savez quand commencent les sélections pour l’équipe de Quidditch ? J’aimerais tellement être sélectionné, disait Olivier. J’aimerais être Gardien, c’est mon poste préféré, mais je pourrais me débrouiller comme Batteur ou Poursuiveur et…

— Les première année n’ont pas le droit d’entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch, l’interrompit sèchement Percy.

— Pourquoi ?

Percy haussa les épaules. Il se moquait du Quidditch. Il voulait juste qu’Olivier cesse de babiller à propos du sport le plus barbant au monde.

— Peu importe, reprit tout de même Olivier avec le sourire. Quand je serai plus grand, je serai joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Et toi, Percy ?

Percy renifla dédaigneusement, même s’il ne connaissait pas encore la signification de ce mot.

— Je travaillerai au Ministère. Comme mon père.

Olivier lui répondit par une sorte de grimace, mi amusée, mi dégoûtée, et ils en restèrent là. Ils n’étaient ni amis, ni ennemis. À peine camarade.

*

**Deuxième Année**

Si Percy l’avait jusque-là toléré, ce n’était désormais plus possible. Il n’en pouvait plus d’entendre Olivier parler de Quidditch. Et le pire, c’était qu’il venait même lui en parler à _lui_.

— Eh Percy ! salua Olivier en s’asseyant à côté de lui en cours de Métamorphose sans y avoir été invité. Ton frère est Capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, pas vrai ?

— Quel frère ?

— Charlie.

— Ah oui. Et alors ?

— Tu crois que tu pourrais lui parler de moi. Avec ton soutien, je suis sûr que je pourrais rentrer dans l’équipe dès cette année.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

— Parce qu’on est amis.

— Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas amis, répliqua Percy. Deuxièmement, si tu penses avoir besoin de mon aide pour rentrer dans l’équipe, c’est que tu ne mérites peut-être pas ta place.

Percy ramassa ses affaires, se leva et changea de place avant qu’Olivier ait pu ajouter quelque chose.

*

**Troisième année**

Percy détestait le Quidditch. Il n’y avait qu’à voir les dégâts que ce sport de barbares pouvait causer pour comprendre son aversion. Olivier en était la preuve.

— On a gagné ? croassa Olivier depuis son lit d’infirmerie après une semaine de convalescence.

— « On » a rien gagné, puisque je n’ai pas joué, corrigea immédiatement Percy. Il n’y a pas de « on ».

Olivier fronça les sourcils, apparemment pas encore tout à fait remis de son coup de Cognard.

— Mais l’équipe de Gryffondor, en revanche, a remporté le match, expliqua Percy. Charlie a attrapé le Vif d’Or, après ton envoi à l'infirmerie. À croire que tu ne servais pas à grand-chose finalement.

Olivier se contenta de sourire béatement.

— On a gagné, répéta Olivier.

Le benêt venait de passer une semaine à l’infirmerie, assommé par un Cognard lors de son premier match de Quidditch, et il était heureux. Percy n’y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

— Bref, je t’ai apporté mes notes et devoirs de la semaine que tu as loupée. Tu as beaucoup de choses à rattraper, annonça Percy en déposant la lourde pile de grimoire sur le lit du rescapé.

*

**Quatrième année**

— Tu sais que tu devrais réviser, s’exaspéra Percy après avoir supporté les gesticulations grotesques d’Olivier pendant bien trop longtemps.

— C’est ce que je fais, répliqua Olivier.

— Tu veux dire que tu es en train de réviser pour l’interrogation en Potions de Rogue de demain ? Ça ne ressemble pas tellement à des potions.

— Quoi ? Non ! Je révise pour le match de samedi. Je te rappelle qu’on joue en final contre Serpentard. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas être à la hauteur.

— Et je te rappelle que Rogue te collera une retenue pour t’empêcher de jouer ce match si tu ne révises pas pour ses cours.

— Les cours, c’est pas important.

— Pas important ?! s’insurgea Percy. Qu’est-ce que qui est plus important ? Et si tu réponds ton stupide et ridicule sport de barbares, je t’assomme avec ton balai !

— Le Quidditch ? Un sport ridicule ? J’aimerais bien te voir avec un Souaffle à la main, tu ferais moins le malin.

— Je m’en fiche. Je dois réviser, va gesticuler ailleurs.

— Non, toi, va réviser ailleurs. J’étais là en premier.

— C’est mon dortoir !

— C’est mon dortoir aussi !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis Percy capitula. Il ramassa ses affaires et descendit réviser dans la Salle Commune, loin des absurdités d’Olivier.

*

**Cinquième année**

— Olivier, tu prends trop de place sur la table. La Salle Commune ne t’appartient pas, attaqua Percy en relevant le menton.

— Je prépare la stratégie pour l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je te rappelle que je suis Capitaine, maintenant.

— Et je suis Préfet, répliqua aussitôt Percy en désignant fièrement le badge épinglé à sa poitrine. Tu dois donc faire ce que je dis.

— Pardon ? Le Capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch est aussi important que le Préfet. Je n’ai pas à suivre tes ordres.

Il ne releva même pas la tête vers Percy.

— J’ai besoin de la table pour préparer ma stratégie de cette année.

— Et j’ai besoin de la table pour préparer mes BUSEs ! rétorqua Percy. C’est bien plus important que le Quidditch.

— Le Quidditch, c’est la vie ! beugla Olivier probablement aussi fort que s’il s’était retrouvé sur le terrain.

— Les BUSEs c’est la _vraie_ vie ! rétorqua Percy aussi fort qu’il le put.

Mais il devait admettre que sa voix ne portait pas autant que celle d’Olivier et son énorme cage thoracique de sportif surentrainé. Alors comme à chaque fois, il abdiqua et partit en quête d’un autre endroit pour réviser.

*

**Sixième année**

— Annulé ? Comment ont-ils pu annuler le match de Quidditch ?! s’époumonait Olivier. On n’annule pas un match de Quidditch !

— Olivier, pourrais-tu arrêter de crier ? tenta Percy aussi calmement qu’il le pouvait.

— Ils ont annulé un match de Quidditch, comment est-ce que je suis censé me calmer ? Ce n’est pas possible ! Intolérable, tout simplement intolérable !

— Des élèves se sont faits attaquer, rétorqua Percy.

— Le Quidditch est un sport sacré. Tout le monde est prêt à prendre le risque !

— Olivier, ma petite-amie s’est fait pétrifier, aurais-tu la décence de réfréner ton fanatisme sportif, si ce n’est pour moi, au moins à son égard ?

— Oh…

La colère d’Olivier s’évapora immédiatement et il tomba lourdement à côté de Percy.

— Je suis désolé pour Pénélope, s’excusa maladroitement Olivier en lui tapant douloureusement l’épaule.

Maudit sportif à la force improbable.

*

**Septième année**

L’eau coulait dans les douches des vestiaires.

— Olivier ? appela Percy en s’avançant dans la vapeur.

— Si tu viens pour me rappeler qu’on a les ASPICs à réviser et que c’est bien plus important que mon « stupide et ridicule sport de barbares », tu peux repasser plus tard. Je m’en fous, répondit Olivier depuis une cabine.

Percy se racla la gorge et essuya les verres de ses lunettes sur sa robe, mais la pluie avait trempé ses vêtements autant que ses lunettes.

— Je… Hum… Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça. C’est… Je sais à quel point ce match comptait pour toi.

Il s’agissait d’un bel euphémisme. Olivier clamait son amour pour le Quidditch depuis leur première année et Percy n’y avait jamais échappé. Il s’étonnait lui-même à rechercher la compagnie d’Olivier maintenant, alors qu’il préférait habituellement tout faire pour le fuir.

— Si j’en parle au professeur McGonagall et au professeur Dumbledore, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, je suis sûr qu’ils pourront faire quelque chose pour refaire le match.

L’eau s’arrêta et Oliver apparut quelques instants plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches. Percy pinça les lèvres et remonta les lunettes sur son nez.

— C’est gentil, Perce, grogna Olivier. Mais on a perdu, c’est comme ça. Et on ne va pas rejouer le match.

Olivier s’affala sur un banc. Percy renifla dédaigneusement, releva le menton, et s’assit aussi dignement qu’il le pouvait à côté d’Olivier.

— McGonagall a tort, rétorqua Percy en regardant le mur droit devant lui. On n’annule pas un match de Quidditch à cause du temps, d'accord. Mais des Détraqueurs ? Aussi barbares soient-ils, des joueurs de Quidditch ne sont pas prêts à affronter des Détraqueurs. Le match devrait pouvoir être rejoué dans des conditions plus favorables à départager les deux équipes. Même Diggory l’a dit.

Percy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et osa regarder Olivier. Le Gardien souriait très légèrement.

— Tu sais que même les joueurs blessés n’arrêtent pas le match.

— Je me souviens de ton premier match.

Le sourire d’Olivier s’agrandit.

— Percy, serais-tu un fan de Quidditch caché ? le taquina-t-il.

Percy résista à l’envie de sourire.

— Je ne suis pas aussi fan que toi, mais disons que le Quidditch n’est pas un sport aussi ennuyeux que je le pensais.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?

Percy plissa les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n’est définitivement pas à cause de ce stupide camarade de chambre qui parle constamment de Quidditch depuis notre première année.

Olivier sourit franchement cette fois et Percy se sentit étrangement soulagé.

— Olivier ?

— Oui ?

Percy se racla la gorge.

— La saison n’est pas terminée. Vous pouvez encore vous rattraper et même si ce n’est pas le cas…

Olivier avait perdu son sourire.

— Même si vous ne gagnez pas, ne t’arrête pas sur cette défaite et promets-moi que ta carrière de Quidditch ne s’arrêtera pas après Poudlard.

Un nouveau sourire flotta sur les lèvres d’Olivier et soudainement, Percy se trouva pris dans une étreinte féroce contre le torse dénudé du Gardien. Le parfum de son gel douche l’envahit.

— Merci, Percy, marmonna Olivier contre son épaule.

Percy resta figé quelques secondes puis passa maladroitement ses bras dans le dos - nu ! - d’Olivier.

— De rien.

Ils n’étaient ni amis, ni ennemis. Mais ils n’étaient pas seulement camarades.

Ils étaient plus que ça.

 


	2. Les vestiaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En sept ans de vie commune, dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, Percy n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point Olivier était musclé. Désormais, plaqué entre les bras puissants d’Olivier, son torse finement dessiné et le mur de la cabine de douche, Percy ne pouvait que le remarquer.

En sept ans de vie commune, dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, Percy n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point Olivier était musclé. Il était à peu près certain qu’il n’était pas aussi bien bâti quand ils étaient encore en première année. Pourtant, il aurait dû s’en douter. Olivier vivait pour le Quidditch et sa passion avait forcément transformé son corps. Mais Percy n’avait jamais prêté attention à ce genre de détails.

Désormais, plaqué entre les bras puissants d’Olivier, son torse finement dessiné et le mur de la cabine de douche, Percy ne pouvait que le remarquer.

Le problème n’était pas tellement le corps athlétique d’Olivier, mais plutôt le rouge qui colorait les joues de Percy quand il laissait trainer ses yeux sur des abdominaux trop bien dessinés. Les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre quand ses mains caressaient des biceps musclés. Son cœur qui tambourinait quand les grandes mains d’Olivier l’attrapaient par la taille pour mieux le plaquer contre le mur. Le feu qui brûlait ses reins quand les lèvres rêches d’Olivier l’embrassaient avec passion.

Il avait fallu presque sept ans à Percy pour tolérer la présence d’Olivier mais il lui fallut moins de sept minutes pour le retrouver dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, les déshabiller tous les deux puis enter dans les douches. À deux. Dans la même cabine de douche.

Percy ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Le frisson de l’interdit peut-être ? L’excitation de la nouveauté et de l’inconnu ? S’il s’était aventuré à trop réfléchir, il aurait sûrement dû avouer que c’était une très mauvaise idée. Mais son corps, pressé contre celui d’Olivier, ne l’aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

Et quand la bouche d’Olivier coula de sa gorge à son torse, puis plus bas sur son ventre, il cessa totalement de réfléchir. Les lèvres d’Olivier glissèrent sur sa hanche et il sentit la caresse humide et chaude d’une langue contre sa peau. Percy gémit et s’appuya contre le mur. Quand Olivier descendit encore plus bas, effleurant son sexe tendu, la respiration de Percy se bloqua tout au fond de sa gorge. Puis Olivier attrapa sa taille des deux mains et lécha son sexe sur toute sa longueur et Percy perdit toute pensée cohérente.

— Par Merlin !

La bouche d’Olivier était sur lui et l’entourait de la plus intime et obscène des manières. Il se sentait horriblement vulnérable, incroyablement excité et il s’abandonna complètement aux attentions d’Olivier. Son cœur cavalcadait dans sa poitrine. Il pantelait alors que les lèvres d’Olivier l’enveloppaient. Il sentait des étincelles de plaisir parcourir son corps tout entier. Il chancelait et s’agrippait aux cheveux d’Olivier qui grogna. Et Percy en ressentit les vibrations sur son sexe.

— Olivier… Ah ! Oh oui…

Les mains d’Olivier le retenaient. Percy s’accrocha au mur et aux mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts alors que son corps tout entier s’incendiait de plaisir.

— Olivier, je vais…

— Laisse-toi aller, Perce, souffla Olivier sans jamais le lâcher.

Le regard brûlant qu’il lui lança suffit à faire chavirer Percy qui s’abandonna en un grognement rauque dans la bouche du Capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch.

— Par Merlin !

En sept ans de vie commune, Percy n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point Olivier Dubois pouvait être musclé. Mais surtout Percy n’aurait jamais pu imaginer qu’il donnait des fellations à en perdre la raison.

Et il aurait du mal à l’oublier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :)


End file.
